Tintin's  Birthday Gift
by Narnian Pirate
Summary: It's Tintin's ninth birthday and his Uncle Burnell has a very special gift for him. One that will stay with him for a very long time. one-shot. Takes place during Tintin's childhood. Please read, review, and enjoy!


**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, I came up with this one-shot idea and really liked it and I hope you will too. Depending on the success of this one I may end up writing more about my idea of Tintin's childhood. This is a pretty fluffy piece, if you ask me. All the same please enjoy and I really appreciate reviews. So let me know what you think! Again, if the reviews show that people are liking this then I may write some more on Tintin's childhood. Thanks again! :)

"Can I see it now Uncle Burnell? Please?" The little boy whined, making sad puppy eyes at the older man, who chuckled in return.

The older man pulled the little boy onto his lap and playfully tapped the boy's nose.

"You must wait until after dinner, my boy."

The little boy moaned and crossed his arms. He furrowed his brow, trying to look angry, but looking more amusing than anything.

"My, my, Adrien, you certainly have a willful young man here." Uncle Burnell laughed, bouncing the boy up and down on his knee.

"Ah yes, he's a stubborn one." Adrien laughed and came to pick up the little boy.

"Aren't you Tintin?" He added, smiling at his son.

"I want Mama." The little boy grumbled.

"She'll be back before you know it. " Tintin's father replied, though his voice was quieter now. He hugged his little son close.

During dinner, Tintin sat in his chair quietly, his big, blue eyes darting from his uncle to his father. He was trying to wait patiently, but he couldn't help but squirm in his seat a bit. After dinner Uncle Burnell was going to give Tintin his birthday gift. He was turning nine and was sure he would be considered an adult from now on. Tintin hadn't give many clues to what he'd wanted for his birthday. Maybe some new crayons (he'd broken a few the other day while coloring) or maybe he'd like a new sweater, maybe a blue one this time?

Tintin was getting fidgety and his Uncle Burnell seemed to sense this.

"Well, why don't I go get your gift now Tintin?"

Tintin sat up, his eyes glowing. "Really Uncle?" he gasped.

"Why yes, of course my boy." He laughed and got up, heading out of the room.

Tintin's father ruffled his son's gingery hair. "That stubborn piece of hair always manages to stick up, doesn't it?" He smiled. "But I think it suits you."

Tintin nodded. "Papa, when is Mama coming home?"

Adrien's face fell. "Well, I'm not sure Tintin. She's awfully sick right now, but she'll be home soon. Don't worry about it."

Tintin rubbed his eyes to keep the tears away. He missed his mother very much and wished she were here with Uncle Burnell, Papa, and him. Tintin's mother had been in the hospital in and out for the last few years and recently she'd had to stay there for several weeks. No one would tell him why, just that she was very sick and she needed to stay there so the doctors could help her get better.

"Here's your present!" Uncle Burnell called cheerfully, holding a large box wrapped in red paper and tied with a blue bow.

_It's a sweater._ Tintin thought happily. _Uncle Burnell has bought me that nifty blue sweater I pointed out the other day._

But when Uncle Burnell placed the box upon his lap, Tintin knew instantly that it couldn't possibly be a sweater. Sweaters weren't that heavy and they didn't move or make strange whimpering noises.

Tintin frowned and looked up at his uncle, obviously expecting an explanation.

"Go on Tintin, open it!" Adrien urged, squeezing the little boy's shoulder gently in encouragement.

Quickly, he untied the bow and lifted off the lid of the box. He gasped. A fuzzy, little white puppy jumped out and licked his cheek with its tiny, pink tongue.

"A puppy?" He laughed, a look of shock and confusion on his face. "A puppy!" He repeated, laughing harder now.

Carefully, Tintin lifted the squirming white pup out of the box and onto his lap as Uncle Burnell cleared away the box.

"What do you say to your uncle?"

"Thank you Uncle Burnell!" Tintin said, between the puppy's barks.

"Oh, you're welcome Tintin! So, do you like him?"

"I love him! Papa, do you think I can take him to see Mama soon?"

"Why, of course we can." Adrien replied to his son.

"What are you going to call him?"

"Hmm, how about… Snowy?"

"Snowy? Can't you think of anything more unique?" Uncle Burnell asked the now nine year old.

Tintin glared at his uncle. How dare he insult his name choice?

"Snowy, great choice young man!" Uncle Burnell recovered and Tintin smiled again.

"Can I take him outside to play Papa?"

Adrien glanced out the window, noting that the sun had already set. "Oh no, I'm sorry Tintin. It's too late now, but tomorrow we can take him to the park."

Tintin nodded and sat baby Snowy on the floor. Snowy began to prance around happily, almost running into the dining table leg.

Tintin hugged his uncle tightly. "Thank you so much Uncle."

"Oh, you're very, very welcome. You deserve it." Uncle Burnell hugged his nephew back and patted his back a few times.

"Good night Papa." Tintin whispered and hugged his father. "I love you."

"I love you too Tintin." He replied, holding his son close and kissing his forehead. "Now, off to bed. Snowy will be waiting to play with you in the morning."

Tintin smiled brightly and scurried up the stairs to bed.

Unfortunately, Tintin's mother never got to see Snowy, but Snowy served as comfort to Tintin and his father, Adrien, in the time after she passed. Eventually, when Tintin moved out Snowy came with him. Snowy has been with him so long by now that all Tintin can remember is that Snowy was a gift from someone. A very special gift.


End file.
